What Hurts The Most?
by romance in the rain
Summary: Jaley, Brathan, Leyton. AU. She picked it up and stared at it for a moment before she dropped it and burst into tears. Positive. It was positive.
1. Leavin'

_**A/N:** I know, I know. I shouldn't be starting a new story. This idea just won't go away though. This idea came to me while I was watching one of Bec's (redmagic) videos. She seems to be inspiring most of my Jaley's._

_**Pairings:** Jake and Haley (Jaley), Brooke and Nathan (Brathan), and Lucas and Peyton (Leyton)_

_**Rating:** T for language._

_**Genre:** Romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, angst_

_**Warning:** Language, underage drinking, possible drug use, violence_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters. They belong to their respected owners._

_**Summary:** A seventeen-year-old Brooke finds herself pregnant. Her parents kicked her out. Her brothers' ex-girlfriend, Haley, has taken her in. Haley has always been a sister to her but she needs real family. She calls her older brother, Jake, and he comes home to help take care of his baby sister. When Jake and Haley are forced to face their past mistakes can they get through it and help Brooke through this?_

_**Things To Know:** Jake and Brooke are brother and sister. Haley and Peyton are best friends. Jake and Lucas are both twenty-three. Haley and Peyton are twenty-one. Nathan is eighteen and Brooke is seventeen. Jake doesn't have Jenny. I adore her but for once I'm not using her. Lucas and Peyton have three kids._

**What Hurts The Most?**

**_Chapter One – Leavin'_**

She sat in her car just watching the rain hit her windshield. She didn't feel like going back to the empty apartment she had shared with _him_. It hurt too much, especially on nights like these. He left her on a rainy night. That was over two years ago. She knew she should move on but she couldn't. She was scared of getting hurt again.

_"Jake!" Haley closed the door to the apartment. Her hair was dripping wet from the pouring rain outside. She was surprised when he didn't answer her. She really needed to talk to him. "Jake?"_

"_Haley…" Peyton walked out of the bedroom. It wasn't unusual for the curly blonde to be at the apartment but with it storming Haley expected her to be home with her two children._

"_Peyton…" Haley stepped closer to her and noticed Peyton had been crying. "Peyton what's wrong?"_

"_Jake's gone Haley. He called me and told me I should be here when you got home." She never heard what else Peyton said. She fell to her knees. How could he be gone? He wouldn't leave without telling her._

Brooke sat on her bed, staring at the white stick on her dresser. That little white stick would determine her whole future. How could she have been so stupid? She should have known better than to get drunk and hook up with a random stranger. Only he hadn't been some random stranger. He was her best friend. And that was what scared her the most.

The timer sitting by the test went off. She hesitantly stood up and walked towards it. She picked it up and stared at it for a moment before she dropped it and burst into tears. Positive. It was positive. She had to tell her mom and stepfather.

She walked into the study where they were and stood in front of them. "I have something to tell you guys." When she had both of their attention she continued on. "I-I'm pregnant." She felt her mothers' hand connect with the side of her face.

"Get out of my house." She looked at her stepfather and knew he was serious. She looked at her mother for support but she knew she wasn't getting any from her. Her mother hadn't acted like a mother since she married Thomas Davis.

"Fine." She ran out of the room and back to her room. She pulled out two suitcases and quickly packed her clothes and special items. She took the suitcases back to the study. "I'll be back for the rest of my stuff later." She sounded broken but she knew neither of them cared.

_**WHTM**_

Brooke knocked on Haley's door. She tried to wipe away all evidence that she had been crying. "Brooke?"

"Hi Haley." Brooke smiled sadly. "I know it's late but I have no where else to go." Haley opened the door further and motioned for her to come inside.

"What's up?" She stretched, in an attempt to further wake herself up.

"Mom and Thomas kicked me out." Silent tears fell and Haley was instantly by her side.

"You can stay with me hon."

"T-that's not all…"

_**WHTM**_

Brooke sat in the guest room, her room as of now, and waited for Haley to go to sleep. After about an hour past she figured it was safe. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" He answered after about the fourth ring. She could always count on him when she needed him.

She started crying once she heard his voice. She barely managed to tell him what was wrong through her tears. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Whispers in the dark

**What Hurts The Most?**

**_Chapter Two – Whispers in the dark_**

"_Are you sure?"_ She calmed down a little bit. Hearing him stay calm was helping her. She needed someone related to her to be calm about this. She couldn't deal with it if he hated her for making a mistake.

"Not fully. Hal..." She caught herself before she finished saying her name. With his sharp intake of air she knew he caught on to what she was saying. "I'm going to the doctor for a test tomorrow."

"_I'm coming home."_ She could tell he was already packing from the banging and rustling noises coming through the phone.

"Jake you don't have to do that."

_"Yes I do Brooke. If mom kicked you out then you need someone there."_

"Thank you Jake."

_"Your welcome. Now get some sleep. I'll see you soon."_

"I love you Jake."

_"I love you too Brooke."_

**_WHTM_**

Haley walked into the room that was now Brooke's. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook the sleeping brunette. "Brooke, time to wake up."

Brooke mumbled incoherently before opening her eyes and looking at Haley. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I made you an appointment for one. I need you to get up and get ready now though. We need to go get the rest of your stuff." Brooke contemplated telling Haley that Jake was coming back to town but changed her mind. Haley took it hard when Jake left. She was finally doing so much better. She didn't want to get her depressed.

"Thank you Haley, for everything. I don't know what I do without you." She sat up and hugged the blonde she considered an older sister.

"Your welcome Brooke. I would do anything for you."

**_WHTM_**

Haley pulled her hair into a ponytail as she walked into the Davis' household. She inwardly smiled when she saw Victoria. She was glad she decided to wear shorts and a tank top. Victoria always hated Haley. "Hello Victoria." The older woman sneered then turned away.

"We're here for my stuff. We'll leave after I get it." The two girls made their way to Brooke's bedroom and folded up the boxes they brought with them. Once they were set up they started to put all of Brooke's things in them. After about an hour and half all of Brooke's things were packed up minus the heavy pieces of furniture they didn't want nor need.

The two girls loaded Haley's car and then drove towards the clinic. They drove in silence for about fifteen minutes when Brooke finally broke it. "What's going to happen if I really am?" She sounded so broken and lost.

"Well if you are then I'll help you with whatever you decide to do."

"I'm keeping it if I am." She pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I thought about it and I don't think I can give up something that is a part of me."

"I understand that." Haley pulled into the parking lot and the two girls got out. They were in the clinic for almost an hour when they finally had the results.

The doctor walked into the room, looking at the file in her hand. "Well your definitely pregnant Miss Jagielski." Haley squeezed her hand in reassurance. She wanted Brooke to know that no matter what happened she would be there for her.

**_WHTM_**

"Jamie! Lily! Be careful!" Peyton sat down on the steps leading to her back door. She left the door open so she could hear if Anna started to cry. "So she's pregnant?"

"Yeah." Haley plopped down on her couch. Brooke left after they got home. She told Haley she needed to go see someone.

"Wow. Do you know if he knows yet or not?"

"I don't know. She's probably called him." She sighed heavily. She knew helping Brooke meant facing Jake. She wasn't sure if she was ready, or strong enough, for that yet.

"You never told him did you?"

"No. What was I supposed to do? Call him and go 'I know you left me but you should know I was pregnant and miscarried'? I couldn't do that Peyt."

"I know. I'm here if you need me for anything."

**_WHTM_**

Brooke sat on Nathan's front porch. Telling him had been tough but at least he was handling it pretty well. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him, startled. The last thing she expected him to say was sorry.

"It isn't all your fault Nate. I mean my memory of that night is a little hazy at best but I'm pretty sure you didn't hold a gun to my head."

**_WHTM_**

He couldn't believe he was going home. When he left he swore to himself he wouldn't return. He couldn't go back.

_Jake sat in the bedroom, thinking over his options. He could stay and be with Haley or he could leave and they could both follow their dreams. Both options were good choices. He wanted them to both following their dreams though. He didn't want them to end up resenting each other for holding the other back when they got older._

_He picked up the acceptance letter to NYU and knew what his choice. He was going to go to NYU. He just prayed that Haley would follow her dream and go to Stanford like she_ _had always wanted._

He took a deep breath as he entered Tree Hill and prayed to ever god he could think of that he had the strength to get through being home. He knew once he saw his mother and stepfather he would need all the strength he could get. He didn't even want to think about what seeing Haley meant.

**_WHTM_**

"Anyways, like I said I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too." She looked down, a ghost of a sad smile on her face. "I guess when you get drunk and have sex at a party your going to have to deal with it eventually." She looked up, the sadness evident in her voice and eyes.

"I'm here for you on whatever you decide." He pulled her into a hug. "You're my best friend. No matter what happens with this I'll be there for you." She let go of the tears she had been holding in and cried into his chest.

_**WHTM**_

He stood in front of the red apartment door, wondering if he should knock or not. It had been so long since he was last here. What if _she_ answered? He had to take that chance. He had to find Brooke and check on her. His sister was his biggest concern right now. He finally knocked softly on the door.

She opened the door. Her breath caught in her throat when she did. So emotions hit her at once, anger, happiness, love, resentment, hurt. She wasn't sure how to feel. "Jake…"


	3. Open Wounds

**Reviews are love and the encourage me to update faster.**

_**A/N:**__** I'm sorry for all the updates in one night on this one when I should be working on my other story. This one is writing itself though and I won't be home much this week so I wanted to give you guys something to read while I was gone.**_

_**A/N2: **__**Also, I forgot to mention in the first chapter, I have a video promo to this story on YouTube. My YouTube account link is my profile.**_

**What Hurts The Most?**

_**Chapter Three – Open Wounds**_

"Hi Haley." He didn't get any further. She slammed the door in his face. He really didn't blame her though. He deserved it.

She opened the door once again. "I'm sorry. Brooke's not here right now." She reluctantly stepped away from the door. "Your welcome to wait here for her though." He stepped inside. It was going to be really awkward while they waited.

**_WHTM_**

She decided it would be best to walk back to the apartment then call Haley for a ride. She was already asking Haley to do a lot for her. Besides, walking gave her a chance to think. She really needed to a lot of thinking. She promised herself she would tell Haley Jake was coming when she got home. She figured Haley would need some sort of warning.

She stopped in the parking lot. She was looking at Jake's car. This wasn't good. She raced up the steps to the apartment and threw the door open. What she saw made her heart melt and made her feel guilty. Jake was asleep on the couch and Haley was putting a blanket on his sleeping form. When Haley caught sight of Brooke she motioned for her to stay quiet.

Haley walked over towards Brooke. "I'm going to Peyton's to pick up Anna. Jamie and Lily are sick and she doesn't want Anna to catch it. I'll be back soon."

**_WHTM_**

"He's at your apartment?" Peyton stood in the driveway holding Anna while Haley buckled the car seat into her car.

"Yes he is. And apparently he's staying there for a while. At least until he gets settled and finds somewhere else to stay." She took Anna from Peyton and buckled her in.

"Wow the UST at your place is going to be comical." Peyton was getting too much enjoyment from this.

"There is no 'unresolved sexual tension' between Jake and I."

"Keep telling yourself that." Peyton smirked before walking back towards the house. "Take care of my baby will ya?"

Haley just stuck her tongue out in response and got into her car, shaking her head.

**_WHTM_**

Haley had Anna's diaper bag on her shoulder, the car seat in her left hand and was trying to balance a crying Anna while attempting to open the apartment door. After several curse words, a few that she even invented just for the situation, she got the door open. She set the car seat and the diaper bag down and tried to soothe Anna.

The cries awakened Jake. He sat up straight on the couch and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He focused on Haley holding a baby. He'd dreamed from a long time that this would be his life, waking up to find Haley taking care of their child. Only this wasn't a dream and the baby wasn't theirs.

Haley looked over at Jake and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. She's normally not a fussy baby." She bent down and pulled a bottle from the bag and offered it to Anna. She instantly stopped crying.

"I-is… is she…" He was having trouble forming words.

She shook her head and laughed. "No. Anna is Peyt and Luke's."

"Oh." He felt relieved that the baby wasn't hers. He shouldn't have though. She had ever right to have kids if she wanted to. Still, his heart wanted him to be the one she had her kids with. The one she lived the rest of her life with. He shook his head. He ruined his chances at being that guy when he left and he knew it.

"Where did Brooke go?" She bent down and picked up Anna's things, having a better balance now that Anna wasn't squirming around.

"She's taking a shower."

"Okay. Well I'll be in my room if you guys need anything." She was grateful that Peyton had asked her to baby-sit. She definitely needed the distraction while Jake was in the house.

**_WHTM_**

Lucas held his wife close as they sat on the couch. "So he's staying with them?"

"Yeah. The UST in that house is going to be comical."

"Wait, you let Anna go there with him there?"

"Yeah. It's not like they'll be fighting. They'll be in the awkward stage for awhile."

"I just hope she'll be okay. She took it so hard when he left."

"She was also pregnant when he left."

"Why didn't she ever tell him?"

"She didn't want to tell him because of the miscarriage." Peyton leaned up and kissed Lucas.

He smiled into the kiss and started to deepen it when he heard Lily calling for them. The joys of marriage and parenthood. He would never complain though. He loved his life.

**_WHTM_**

Haley sat up in bed when she heard someone throwing up. She checked on Anna in the playpen set up in her room before going to the bathroom. Jake was sitting outside the closed door. "How long has she been throwing up?"

"I don't know." She sighed and ran a hand over his face. "She won't let me in."

Haley sighed and walked to her room. She came back with a bobby pin and knelt down level with the doorknob. She picked at the lock until it finally gave. "Go get a glass of water. She's going to need it." She walked into the bathroom and knelt down beside Brooke. She held the brunettes hair back and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It'll be okay. The first trimester is the worst hon."

Brooke never responded. She just sat back and laid her head on Haley's shoulder. "It hurts." Tears stung her eyes. The acid in her throat burned. Jake handed her a glass of water. She mumbled a thank you.

"Drink the whole glass. You need to rehydrate yourself."

"I guess you don't need me. It looks like you have it covered."

"Yeah, I should." Although she mumbled it he heard her.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head sadly. "Nothing." Now wasn't the time to tell him. For now they needed to focus on Brooke. She didn't need to revisit the past. She was still getting over the past.


	4. Valentine's Day

**_If you haven't noticed, my chapter titles are all from songs. Most of the time they have nothing to do with the chapter. It's kind of like with the titles of Gilmore Girl episodes._**

**What Hurts The Most?**

**_Chapter Four – Valentine's Day_**

_Haley and Peyton stood on the sidelines of the basketball court in their cheerleading uniforms. The two sixteen year olds smiled at each other before starting the next cheer. The game ended and the Ravens won. Both girls ran onto the court and into the arms of their respective men. _

_The four friends left to go to a party being held by one of the cheerleaders. The house was crowded and the music sucked but the teens had a good time anyways. The boys left the girls so they could go play a game of basketball. Haley had never been a drinker but that night she downed enough alcohol to make anyone stumble. Theresa, the captain of the cheer squad, was flirting with Jake. It was really starting to get to her._

_Theresa flipped her hair over her shoulder and gently touched Jake's arm. Before anyone knew what was going on Haley was beside them. Her fist connected with Theresa's jaw. She went to hit her again but Jake caught her arm. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to whisper in her ear in hopes of calming her down._

Jake helped Haley get Brooke back into her bed. Anna started to cry so Haley left to go tend to her. Jake tucked Brooke in and sat down beside her. He brushed her hair out of her face and just sat with her until she fell asleep.

_Haley had ended up hugging the toilet for most of the night. She had never been so sick in her life. Jake stayed by her side all night. He held her hair back and rubbed her back. He offered comforting words when needed and held her when she needed to be held._

_He helped her into his bed and just held her close all through the night. "I'm sorry I got into a fight tonight."_

_He chuckled softly before leaning down to give her a chaste kiss. "It was kind of hot."_

It was dark in her room but he could tell she was crying. He leaned against her doorframe and watched her. Part of his was yearning to reach out and comfort her. He restrained himself. He didn't want to startle her or make things between them worse.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" Her voice broke the silence in the room. She sounded wounded.

"It would have hurt too much." He daringly took a few steps into her room. "I knew if I said goodbye it would have only hurt. It was selfish, I know." He sat on the edge of her bed, thankful that she didn't move away from him. "I'm sorry."

She sat up and wiped away her tears. "Why did you leave?" There was so much pain in her voice. It was killing him.

"I left so that we could follow our dreams and not end up resenting each other." The silence following was deafening. After a while of uncomfortable silence their lips met. Neither of them sure of who started the kiss. Neither of them moved to stop it as it grew more heated.

_Haley woke up alone in the bed. After looking at the clock she wasn't surprised. Jake wasn't one for sleeping in late. She got out of the bed and started to get dressed. After she pulled her shirt on Victoria walked into the room. "What are you doing here you little whore?"_

"_I'm not a whore." Haley turned towards the older woman as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Her head was throbbing; she really didn't feel like getting into it with the woman._

"_Anyone who spends the night with their boyfriend is a whore."_

"_You would know."_

"_I want you to stay away from my children. Jake can do so much better than you and Brooke doesn't someone like you around."_

"_Right, because she has you."_

_SMACK!_

_Haley held her cheek, shock evident on her face. "Bitch!" Her fist connected with Victoria's jaw before she knew what she was doing._

Jake laid Haley down and made a trail of kisses on her jaw line and neck. She pushed him away. "I-I can't."

He sat up, realization dawning on him. They really shouldn't have been doing what they were doing, what they were about to do. "I know. I'm sorry."

She shook her head although he couldn't see her do it in the dark. A new batch of tears were threatening to fall. "No, I'm sorry Jake." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "You should go."

"Haley…" He was hoping that they could talk about this, find a way to work through it.

"Just go please." He did, reluctantly.

**_WHTM_**

Brooke lay in bed awake. After Jake left she just laid there staring at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what was going to happen with her life anymore. She wasn't sure how it would work once the baby was born. She knew she wanted to keep it but what would Nathan want? Would he want to be a part of the child's life?

She placed a hand on her stomach. "It'll all work out little one." She just prayed it did.

**_WHTM_**

Jake laid on the couch, staring out the window. He used to do the same thing when he first moved into the apartment. The only difference was that Haley would be lying with him. This wasn't how he pictured his life. He wished he could change the things in the past. New York hadn't been his dream. He dropped out of college and was working in a bar. That was definitely not what he pictured when he left Haley.

**_WHTM_**

She rolled over on her side and looked at the place where he used to sleep beside her. She wiped away her tears and sighed deeply. She missed him more than anything. She wished he were lying beside her again. She wished the past two years could just disappear. She wanted things to be back to the way they used to be. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Life was unfair.

_**WHTM**_

He looked up and blinked a few times. He had to be dreaming. There was nowhere Haley was standing at the end of the couch. "Jake…"

This definitely wasn't a dream. "Come here." He opened his arms to her and she crawled into them. She clung to him and cried into his chest. He rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. Maybe things were starting to look a little better. Too bad it was Tree Hill. The damn was going to break soon and take everyone down that it could.


	5. She Could Be You

_**A/N:**__ This chapter is a turning point as well as informational._

**Chapter Five – She Could Be You**

After hearing that Jake was back in town his old band asked him to play at TRIC with them. He didn't want to but he didn't want to say no to the guys. So he was now sitting on the stage of TRIC with a guitar in his hands. He made sure the guys were ready before speaking into the microphone. "I wrote this song for someone special." He scanned the audience, looking for any trace of Haley. He didn't see her anywhere though. He strummed the guitar and started the song.

_I'm haunted by this photograph_

_Don't know why_

_Every time I look, I get shivers down my spine_

_You're such a beautiful face_

_I know those eyes_

_They take me back in time_

"_Jake!" Haley giggled as he picked her up and twirled her around. "Stop it!"_

"_Why?" He stopped spinning her but didn't put her down. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he held onto her tightly, making her feel secure._

"_So I can do this." She half smiled, half smirked before leaning down and capturing his lips._

_She could be you_

_I wouldn't ever know_

_She could be you_

_But that was a long time ago_

_She could be you_

Haley stood in the back of the club, unnoticed by all the club goers. Silent tears ran down her face as she watched Jake play. She had to tell him the truth and she had to do it soon before someone else could tell him.

Suddenly someone's arm wrapped around her waist. They placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and she instantly knew who it was. It was Rachel Gattina. Rachel had been with her throughout the time she was pregnant. She was the one who took care of her after the miscarriage. Rachel was her support system. She was the one who knew her better than anyone, even better than Peyton did.

_I wish I could tell you_

_What you don't know_

_I dream about that day_

_But it's impossible_

_In another world,_

_I'll be yours tonight_

_But I can't break free from this life_

_Jake pulled away from Haley hesitantly. Her whimper of protest making it even harder to pull away from her. "Are you sure you want to do this Haley?" The last thing he wanted was for Haley to do something she wasn't ready for._

"_I'm sure." She bit on her lower lip. The gesture drove him crazy. He leaned down and captured her lips again. The kiss wasn't gentle, it was far from it. It was rough and full of raw passion._

_She could be you_

_I wouldn't know_

_She could be you_

_But that was a long time ago_

_She could be you_

"Are you going to tell him?" She didn't look at Rachel. She didn't want to see the concern, the pain behind her eyes. She didn't want Rachel to see the pain in her own eyes.

"I know I should but I don't think I can." She wrapped her arms around herself, as if to hold all the pieces together.

"You never got over." It was a statement more than a question. She pulled Haley to her and held onto her protectively. The fragile girl in her arms shook with sobs before finally calming down. Rachel closed her eyes and prayed silently that they wouldn't have a repeat breakdown of when it happened.

_I see it all the time_

_I know it's true_

_A picture doesn't lie_

_"Haley?" Rachel stepped into the dark apartment. She swallowed past the lump that formed in her throat as dread knotted her stomach. Haley had been taking care of herself since she found out she was pregnant. She didn't fall into depression at Jake leaving. She never left the house filled in darkness. "Haley?" Her voice was slightly panicked._

_She heard the sobbing and followed it to the bathroom. She wasn't prepared for what she saw. Haley was lying on the ground covered in sweat. There was a pool of blood on the floor and her blue jeans had been soaked in blood. She felt the bile rise in her throat but she kept it down. She had to help Haley before she could freak out._

"_Rachel…" Haley's voice was hoarse and weak. "I… I need help." She gripped her midsection, as if it could stop the bleeding. Like it could save the baby. "The baby… Rachel…" Haley didn't get any further. She passed out._

_Rachel reacted quickly and caught Haley before she could hit the ground. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called an ambulance before calling Peyton._

_She could be you_

_I wouldn't even know_

_She could be you_

_But that was a long time ago_

_She could be you_

"Does she know about it?" Rachel looked down at Haley, searching for the answer in the smaller girls cold hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that used to be warm and full of life.

"W-who?" Her throat suddenly felt dry.

"Brooke." She shook her head in answer. Brooke never found out about the pregnancy. Maybe it was for the best that way.

_She could be you_

_She could be you_

"Haley! It's so good to see you out!" Deb hugged Haley. The band had finished playing and Haley had made her way to the bar with Rachel.

"It's good to be out." She smiled politely. She knew the smile didn't reach her eyes. She was thankful that only Rachel could see through her.

"How have you been doing darling? The miscarriage must have been so hard on you. It took you nearly two years to get back in here."

"Haley?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The cat was out of the bag. By the tone of his voice she knew he was hurt and angry.


	6. Under My Skin

_You guys rock! Thanks for all the reviews! \m/\m/ (Like my rocker? Lol)_

**What Hurts The Most?**

**  
****Chapter Six – Under My Skin**

Brooke sat down at the table with her friends surrounding her. They were all great friends but none of them were who she wanted to be around right now. Bevin and Skills were too lovey together. Mouth and Shelly were just too innocent. And Theresa was too into her crush to pay any attention to Brooke. She sighed and sipped on her water.

He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Once her green eyes met his blue ones he motioned for her to follow. He was trying to keep the rest of their friends from noticing them. He led her to the dance floor. "Can we talk?"

"I guess." She bit the inside of her mouth, trying to keep her self together. She was trying to learn to not count on him. She was trying to distance herself from him. She didn't want to become dependent on him. It would hurt less when he left. She was positive he would leave as soon as the baby was born.

"I want to be there for you." He let his eyes roam the club, trying to focus on anything but the beautiful brunette in his arms. He was in love with her and she didn't have any idea. He was scared to tell her. He didn't want to scare her off.

"I want you there Nathan, I really do." She looked up at him, her green eyes forcing his blue ones to look at her. "I'm scared though. I'm keeping this baby and I don't want it to get hurt in the end." She took a deep breath. "If your going to be there you have to be there for the long haul." She leaned up and kissed him gently. The kiss left him frozen, he didn't have time to catch her before stepped away from him and disappeared in the sea of bodies.

**WHTM**

Rachel gently squeezed Haley's hand letting her know she was there for her. Haley turned and looked up at Jake with guarded eyes. Everything about her became guarded. "What?" She asked the question with genuine curiosity.

"What's Deb talking about?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down. It was a look that meant they were going to talk whether she wanted to or not.

"Exactly what she said." She all but hissed. Shock was evident on his beautiful features. She felt tears starting to sting the corners of her eyes. She stood up and looked between Jake and Rachel before running off. She pushed her way through the crowded bodies. She tripped over something but was caught before she could hit the ground. She looked up to see who had caught her.

"You should be more careful." She smiled softly at Chase, her cousin. The smile did not however meet her eyes and he noticed that. "What's wrong Hales?

"Jake…" It was all she had to say. Chase let her go after making sure she was stable. He followed her out of the club, determined to stay with her until she calmed down. She knew it too. She just didn't have the heart to tell him that she would never be calm again.

**WHTM**

Rachel looked at Jake before going in the direction Haley left in. She just helped Haley to close those wounds and now they were opened again. She was scared of what would happen. She fought back tears as she was suddenly hit with the memory of what happened last time.

_Rachel walked towards the bathroom door. She heard the water running and wanted to make sure Haley was okay. Once she got to the door she knew something was wrong. The rug in front of the door was soaking wet. She turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. She was scared of what she would find on the other side._

_She gasped and fell against the hallway door. "Chase!"_

_Haley sat in the tub with her wrist slit. The water was tainted red. The blood was gushing out at a dangerous rate._

_Chase came running at the sound of Rachel's voice. He pushed all emotions aside and let instinct kick in. It was a good thing he was in medical school. It was probably the only thing that saved Haley that night._

Rachel's thoughts were cleared once she reached the chilly night air. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down. Once her head was clear and she could focus again she heard their voices. She sighed a breath of relief. Haley was at least safe for tonight.

_**A/N:**__ This is just a filler chapter. I'm out of ideas right now._


	7. AN Really Sorry

**I'm really sorry to do this but this story is going on hold. I'm trying to focus on finishing up Five Vicodin Chased With A Shot Of Clarity.**

**I'm losing my muse on this story. I'm giving myself a month. If I don't have my muse back then I'm deleting it if I don't get it back.**


End file.
